Selamatkan Kami
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Dalam kisah ini, suara adalah kematian. Disarankan untuk cari tahu soal filmnya terlebih dahulu. Berbau-bau spoiler, sudah diusahakan agar tidak terlalu membocorkan isi filmnya. A Quiet Place AU. No-Quirk!AU. Character death. Slight!KiriDenki dan... lainnya. Ohiya, selamat ulang tahun, Kacchan!


_**Disclaimer**_

Boku No Hero Academia punya Horikoshi Kouhei. A Quiet Place punya John Krasinski.

 _ **Ringkasan**_

Dalam kisah ini, suara adalah kematian. Disarankan untuk cari tahu soal filmnya terlebih dahulu. Berbau-bau spoiler, sudah diusahakan agar tidak terlalu membocorkan isi filmnya. A Quiet Place AU. No-Quirk!AU. Character death. Slight!KiriDenki dan... lainnya.

 **SELAMATKAN KAMI**

 _ **Tak ada lagi hari esok jika mereka mendengar kami barang setarik napas pun.**_

* * *

"Denki, lihat, ada tamu," pemuda dengan warna beram mendominasi rambut dan matanya itu berbisik penuh semangat kepada satu-satunya orang di dalam ruangan dingin bercahaya minim.

Lawan bicaranya, pemuda lain dengan surai pirang dipoles sedikit _highlight_ hitam, menatap lemah senyum yang terlalu cerah itu. Ia ingin menjawab, tetapi penyakit yang dideritanya kala itu merenggut habis sisa tenaganya, bahkan untuk membuat sambutan _selamat datang_ kepada tamu mereka. Demam yang dirasakannya terasa tidak membaik, terutama karena udara dingin.

Kirishima Eijiro membawa orang lain ke tempat persembunyian mereka berdua, pikirnya. Tidak, orang itu tidak lagi asing –dia adalah teman satu sekolahnya! Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk ucapan salam dari tamu itu.

 _The more the merrier_ , kata pembawa acara di televisi mereka dulu jika mengiklankan acara pesta. Akan tetapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Lebih banyak orang berarti lebih banyak suara, dan suara ibarat panggilan sang malaikat pencabut nyawa –makhluk mengerikan itu tidak suka suara.

Makhluk mengerikan itu, jika Denki tidak salah lihat, bukanlah binatang berkaki empat biasa. Tungkainya yang kurus sanggup membawa tubuhnya dengan kecepatan berlari yang memecah angin. Kedua lengannya adalah capit tajam yang mampu mencabik-cabik manusia sampai hancur. Dari mana mereka berasal dan bagaimana mereka hidup adalah misteri. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah mereka akan memburu segala yang berbunyi, baik normal maupun gaduh. Terkadang mereka membawa sumber suara itu pergi. Menyisakan mayat yang masih bisa dikenali dengan isi perut terburai-burai adalah kasus paling beruntung.

Masih terbayang oleh Denki ketika ia melihat teman perempuan mereka, Jirou Kyouka untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka bertiga kabur dari kota yang mati lantaran serangan makhluk tanpa kulit yang muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba. Denki ingat, gadis itu _hanya_ bersiul kala mereka masuk ke dalam hutan.

Watku itu, sontak Eijiro memberikan perintah agar mereka semua berlari. Saat itu pula makhluk itu muncul sekelebat bersama pekikan keras khas binatang liar dari mulut lebarnya. Denki menyaksikan sendiri tubuh gadis itu habis dikoyak oleh capit-capit tanpa belas kasihan –hingga jerit kesakitan Kyouka tidak terdengar lagi.

Kalau bukan karena Eijiro, ia memilih untuk menyanyikan lagu _rock_ favoritnya senyaring ia mampu untuk terakhir kali –dan menyusul Kyouka ke dunia sana.

Teror itu tiba di kota mereka setahun yang lalu. Tokyo sang metropolis kini dimakan sepi yang meringis. Tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun keduanya meninggalkan kota itu untuk tinggal bersama di daerah hutan terbuka yang sunyi. Keduanya bahkan percaya kalau mereka adalah orang Jepang terakhir yang bisa bertahan hidup dalam situasi mencekam itu.

 _Aku butuh obat untuk orang yang terkilir_ , begitu kata bahasa tubuh tamu mereka kepada Eijiro.

"Kebetulan sekali, Midoriya!" Ujar pemuda itu, masih dengan suara sangat pelan yang diikuti isyarat tangan, "Aku tahu cara memijat –"

Kaminari Denki meraih pergelangan tangan si rambut merah. Rahang bawahnya bergetar pelan. Panas tubuh yang tidak normal itu sampai ke kulit Eijiro yang terkejut. Rasa takut, khawatir dan penolakan keras-keras adalah pesan tersirat dari sorot mata pemuda yang sakit itu. Pelan-pelan, kepalanya bergerak menggeleng.

Senyum penuh harap Midoriya Izuku lenyap. Di mukanya cuma tersisa ekspresi kecewa dan tidak percaya. Susah payah ia setengah berlari ke sini menyeberangi tanah becek dan sungai yang dingin demi bantuan medis, dan ini yang ia peroleh?

"Kaminari, tempatku tidak jauh, itu adalah rumah yang layak plus ruang bawah tanah kedap suara," bujuknya setengah berbisik, "kita semua aman di sana. Aku tahu kau juga sedang sakit, apalagi dengan kondisi –"

Sepasang mata kuning menatap Izuku dengan sengit. Kali ini, Denki sampai berusaha duduk di atas pembaringannya, lalu membuat tanda silang besar dengan kedua tangannya yang gusar. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram lebih keras pergelangan Eijiro yang akhirnya bicara dengan gerak tubuhnya.

 _Biarkan Midoriya bicara dulu, Denki._

Ia menghela napas tidak rela sembari mendengarkan Izuku menjelaskan situasi dan kondisi yang dialaminya.

"Kaminari, kau sedang sakit," bisiknya sambil membuatkan isyarat dengan tangan, "tempatmu di sini dingin, tidak baik. Tempatku hangat dan aman karena dekat sungai. Kalian berdua ke tempatku."

"Kau sendiri, Midoriya?" Pemuda bergigi unik itu mewakili Denki bertanya.

Izuku menggeleng, "Tidak. Sudah kukatakan, ada orang terkilir di tempatku. Sekarang aku akan segera kembali dan menyiapkan ruangan untuk kalian berdua, oke?"

Sekali lagi, Denki menatap Eijiro tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Baginya, tempat ini sudah paling aman. Udara dingin hanyalah masalah kecil jika dibandingkan dengan keselamatan mereka berdua di sana. Selain itu, mereka berdualah yang telah mengubah bekas gudang penebang kayu menjadi tempat yang layak ditinggali seperti sekarang, dan itu bukan pekerjaan mudah.

 _Kau mau meninggalkan aku seperti Kyouka, Eijiro?_

"Denki –"

 _Kau mau begitu, Eijiro?_

Keduanya beradu pandang. Kuning _yuzu_ sarat kata tidak, merah saga penuh rasa bimbang. Eijiro tahu mereka butuh persembunyian yang lebih ramah. Denki berkeras lebih baik dia yang berjuang melawan sakit. Lagipula, ini hanya demam, ia _yakin_ bahwa istirahat yang cukup akan menyembuhkannya.

Cengkeraman jari-jari pada pergelangan tangannya yang melemah berhasil dilepas perlahan oleh Eijiro. Kali ini, sorot mata Denki berubah penuh kekesalan mencoba melawan kedua iris merah yang memandangnya penuh pengertian dari kursinya. Di luar perkiraannya, pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi dan mendekat agar bisa memeluknya.

"Aku mengerti, Denki."

Sementara indera peraba Denki membalas dekapnya dengan sentuhan pada punggungnya, Kirishima Eijiro memberikan isyarat kepada Izuku untuk pulang ke kediamannya sendiri.

* * *

 _Keparat, kalau saja kaki sialan ini tidak terkilir, aku tidak perlu melakukan tugas membosankan ini._

Satu jarinya menekan tombol pada sesuatu yang disebutnya sebagai _mesin-pengirim-pesan-SOS-maharibet-yang-tak-ia-ketahui-namanya._ Entah kesekian kalinya lidah itu berdecak kesal karena ia tak bisa mengumpat keras-keras di sini. Mesin telegraf di atas mejanya seakan sia-sia saja lantaran ia tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah susunan monitor yang menunjukannya rekaman CCTV dari berbagai tempat di sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia aman di lantai bawah tanah itu.

Punggung berlapis kaus hitam memilih untuk beristirahat di sandaran kursi seiring pemiliknya menghela napas panjang. Sepasang mata berhias iris delima mengamati segala yang tertangkap jarak pandangnya. Ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya di dekat mesin telegraf yang tak disentuhnya lagi. Sebuah buku catatan yang sangat dikenalnya membuat matanya tidak berkedip.

 _Lho, si Bodoh itu meninggalkan buku catatannya di sini._

Buku itu penuh dengan tulisan tangan yang tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi masih bisa dibaca dengan baik. Bakugou Katsuki hanya melirik sebentar analisis terkait _si monster buta biadab_ yang banyak dibahas di halaman-halaman depan. Mulai dari tubuh menjijikkan yang tidak tertutup kulit hingga kemunculannya yang tidak bisa dideteksi. Tidak menarik karena ia sudah tahu semuanya kecuali satu –kelemahan makhluk mengerikan itu.

 _Daftar teman yang masih hidup._

Ini baru menarik, pikirnya. Selama ini, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan informasi trivial seperti itu –atau setidaknya, baginya hal ini tidak terlalu berguna. Mereka semua pasti sedang bersama keluarga masing-masing ketika peristiwa mengerikan ini terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata hal ini akan berguna, terutama bila ia dan _si bodoh itu_ mulai kehabisan bahan pokok dan obat-obatan seperti sekarang ini. Hei –ternyata dia mencatat informasi tambahan yang berguna seperti nomor ponsel yang bisa dihubungi, ujar Katsuki tanpa bersuara.

 _Uraraka Ochako,_ (Bakugou tidak membaca nomor ponsel yang selalu tertulis di samping nama) _. Bersama keluarga di Yokohama._

 _Iida Tenya. Bersama keluarga di Aomori. Satu kakaknya tewas._

 _Kirishima Eijiro. Bersama Kaminari Denki, kurang lebih dua koma tujuh kilometer dari sungai._

 _Todoroki Shouto. Bersama keluarga, kurang lebih lima kilometer di utara dari kediamanku. Tidak bisa dikontak._

 _Bakugou Katsuki. Bersama keluarga_ –

Coretan pulpen merah pada tulisan keluarganya membuat ia menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian menyedihkan itu lagi. Ia juga tidak mau melihat-lihat isi daftar itu lagi, terutama karena setelah namanya, ia melihat lebih banyak coretan pulpen merah pada nama-nama yang sangat familiar dengannya.

 _KLIK, KLIK._

Lampu ruang bawah tanah itu berkedip. Langit-langit kayu di atas kepala Katsuki bergetar. Seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

 _KLIK, KLIK._

Mendadak ruangan menjadi gelap –lalu terang kembali. Ada yang tidak beres. Fokusnya segera dipaksa kembali ke monitor demi memastikan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

 _Pintu depan aman._

 _Halaman juga aman._

 _Lantai satu masih kosong._

Katsuki terus mengamati sisa tempat yang terekam di monitor. Dilepasnya _headphone_ yang membantunya dengan mesin telegraf itu untuk sementara.

Tangga kayu menuju ruangan berderit tiba-tiba. Buru-buru Katsuki menutup buku catatan di tangannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat seharusnya. Muncul lipatan-lipatan di dahinya lantaran ia tidak suka menunggu laki-laki berambut hijau itu membawakan obat dan makanan untuknya.

Sejak Katsuki selesai menguburkan orang tuanya di halaman belakang rumah entah berapa bulan yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan Midoriya Izuku yang bernasib sama di tempat pengungsiannya ini, dan mereka membagi tugas. Izuku mengurus tempat tinggal mereka dan mencari bantuan dengan cara apapun – merancang ruang kedap suara, merakit CCTV lengkap dengan perangkap plus mekanisme keamanan, dan menghubungi pihak luar dengan telegraf, misalnya. Katsuki akan mencari kebutuhan hidup seperti ikan dari sungai, buah dan sayur, atau bahan bakar dan senjata yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik di tempat masing-masing.

 _Sumpah, kenapa sih aku harus sampai celaka begini, aku tidak suka tempat pengap ini! Kenapa si Deku bisa tahan berdiam diri di sini, sih?!_

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Deku yang sering datang berjingkat-jingkat di tangga dan mengagetkannya dari belakang. Yah, kalau seseorang melakukan itu tiga hari berturut-turut untuk menghiburmu, kamu lama-lama pasti tidak akan terkejut lagi, 'kan. Kursi itu diputarnya perlahan dengan malas.

Akan tetapi, yang turun dari tangga itu bukanlah Midoriya Izuku.

Sosok ber- _hoodie_ biru tua yang baru saja meletakkan ransel penuh perkakasnya di sudut ruangan itu memang ada di seberang Katsuki –tetapi tidak di tangga. Tubuhnya menempel dengan dinding di belakang punggungnya. Ia memang sudah berada di sana sebelum tangga itu berderit, tentu saja –ia dan niatnya untuk mengejutkan Katsuki seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Di atas tangga itu adalah makhluk tanpa nama dengan aura membunuh yang membuat Izuku mual. Lengan pencabiknya telah siap memangsa. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, lengkap dengan wajah berlapis daging tidak rata dan indera pendengar yang mencoba memposisikan targetnya. Mulutnya yang berbentuk zig-zag pun tidak berlapis kulit –dan hanya berisi taring.

 _Monster buta biadab dan capit-capitnya yang bau itu berhasil membuka pintu –Deku, kenapa kau tidak menutup pintu?! Siapa yang membukanya?!_

Pada kenyataannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menatap Izuku penuh amarah tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tubuhnya tidak memberikan isyarat apa-apa seiring ia mendelik sesekali untuk mengecek posisi monster itu. Akan tetapi, Izuku langsung mengerti isi kepalanya seakan sorot matanya memberikan terjemahan yang cukup baginya.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah tetap diam sambil menunggu ada suara lain yang menarik perhatian makhluk tanpa indera penglihatan di hadapan mereka berdua.

 _KRIIT, KRIIT, KRIT._

Makhluk itu menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan menjejakkan kakinya sambil mencari-cari suara yang bisa menuntunnya kepada target. Suara napasnya yang lambat terdengar seperti peringatan –tidak, lebih tepatnya sinyal kematian, baik untuk Izuku yang pelan-pelan meraih kapak di dekat kakinya maupun Katsuki yang menahan napas.

Senjata terdekat yang dapat diraihnya adalah sebuah _rifle_ di sudut ruangan. Mustahil untuk bisa menjangkaunya dalam sunyi –kruk untuk kaki yang terkilir itu pasti akan terdengar berisik! Satu kapak tidak cukup untuk menebas leher monster itu, apalagi Izuku tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

Kepala tanpa mata beserta mulut tidak sempurna dengan gigi-gigi tajam itu menoleh ke arah Katsuki. Ia sudah berusaha mengambil napas dengan suara seminim mungkin –apakah hanya kebetulan saja monster itu memilihnya?! Jauh di belakang si monster, sepasang zamrud milik Izuku memandangnya penuh kengerian. Jari telunjuknya yang gemetar tertempel di bibir –meminta Katsuki untuk tetap tenang.

 _Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Deku! –_ adalah arti dari tatapan sekaligus air muka Bakugou Katsuki ketika pemuda itu mulai bergerak dari tempatnya.

Lampu ruangan kembali berkedip mati sebentar. Monitor mengalami gangguan. Sementara itu, alih-alih mengambil kapak di dekatnya, tangan-tangan Izuku membentuk isyarat yang ditujukannya kepada Katsuki.

 _Kacchan selalu melindungiku._

Rambut pirang pucatnya bergerak perlahan mengikuti kepalanya yang bergerak menggeleng keras. Binar merah itu seakan menggaung marah kepada pemuda dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, makhluk itu melangkah maju mendekati kursinya. Jaraknya dengan Katsuki hanya sekitar satu kaki.

 _Kali ini, biar aku yang melindungi Kacchan._

Izuku tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan amukan tak terelakkan dari sorot mata Katsuki. Satu tangannya telah siap dengan kapak. Tanpa merusak lengkungan manis di bibirnya, jarinya yang bebas kembali bicara dalam sunyi.

 _Aku suka Kacchan._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil –

"LARI, KACCHAN!"

* * *

 **Dari** _ **Author**_

 _Terima kasih untuk John Krasinski atas film yang mantap jiwa ini. Terima kasih untuk Fue yang bersedia diajak_ brainstorm _dan_ mem-proofread _fiksi jejadian ini (yang mana mungkin Anda tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya waktu itu saya sedang mengajak_ brainstorm _, hahaha) beserta masukan ide-ide yang tidak kalah menarik. Terima kasih untuk kamu yang sudah membaca! :D_

 _Omong-omong, saya butuh_ beta-reader. _Kalau tertarik, silakan PM langsung atau silakan main ke_ Twitter _saya di yu_fukuzaza. Jangan lupa perkenalkan diri yaa ^_^_


End file.
